Complicated circumstances
by chica freak
Summary: Timetravel fic with Ginny, Teddy, Draco and others, grounders time, Marauders time, Harry's time and others Pairings: LE/JP, HP/GW
1. No friends no enemys

Hi there, this is my first fanfic and it's a timetravel one.

Pairing: Ginny/Harry, Lily/James

Enjoy and please subscribe. If my English is bad please tell, in that case I will search for a beta reader.

No friends, no enemies

The next day Harry sat down opposite Ginny. "Morning, Ginny." She looked up, and said with an emotionless voice: "Morning." "How are you?", Harry asked further. She stared at him. "You were a year away, came back yesterday, made us believe you're dead, defeated Voldemort and now you're asking how I am?! I was worried about you, had Snape as Headmaster and the Carrows as teacher, and you really got the nerve to ask me how I am?! You gotta be kiddin me!", she said furiously, stood up and left. Harry quickly stood up and followed her. "Ginny, wait." She ran. But it was not Harry who stopped her, surprisingly it was Malfoy, who just came out of the opposite direction. Ginny almost overran him, and he stopped her. "Woah, Merlin, why are you running so fast?" Then he saw Potter racing down the corridor and he got the situation. He grinned and talked very much in his old manner, but with a hint of amusement in it: "Ok, if Potter was after me I would run to. This time I won't take housepoints from you, but don't get used to it. I 'm off, I think you got some issues to talk about, and I don't wanna be in the middle of this drama." And he left two stunned Griffindors. "Merlin, what happened to him? You think someone uses Polijuice potion and pretends to be Malfoy?", asked Ginny. "Nah, who would want to be Malfoy after yesterday?", Harry asked back. Ginny dismissed it quickly. "Well, anyway, I gotta go and ... see Luna." She turned away and went this time. Harry stared after her back and felt like his stomach was clinched and pressed together. He felt miserable. He went to the Griffindor Tower, he wasn't hungry anymore. In the dorm he fell on his bed and asked himself what he had done wrong. And if Ginny may had a boyfriend, after all, he had left her for a year.

After a while he couldn't take it anymore. He took his broom, which Ginny had had the last year, and given him back yesterday, and set off to the Quidditch fields. As he took off he felt like every time he was flying, he left his problems on the ground behind him. He raced the Quidditchfield up and down, and did the Wronski Faint, he flew his broom on top speed and just enjoyed flying. Then he noticed someone on the tribune, who wasn't even looking at him. He was blonde and seemed to be in a daze. Harry automatically flew slower. Then the person looked up. It was -again- Draco Malfoy. Malfoy left the Tribune and obviously waited for Harry to land, which he did. Malfoy began the conversation, without even a smirk: "You saved my life." Harry responded: "You saved mine too. We're quit." Draco thought for a moment, he had saved Harry Potter? "You didn't tell Bellatrix my name. Oh, ehm, thank you for that."

Draco stared at him in disbelief, then he caught himself and said: "Well, then, thank you for saving my life, too." Harry smiled: "I hardly believe that we will ever be friends, but we're not enemys anymore, are we?" Draco laughed too: "We and friends. You've got some humour. But enemies? I don't think so too." And they shook hands. If someone would have watched the scene that person would probably think the world has gone mad. A Potter and a Malfoy laughing and shaking hands? That was considered as impossible, but here they were and did exactly this.

Draco asked Harry: "And, got the girl?" Harry looked at him disbelieving. Then he sadly shook his head. Draco's smile faded: "Sorry, I asked." Harry thought: "Ok, now it's getting really crazy, Draco asking about my lovelife and excuses himself twice? This whole lifesaving thing really did a change."

On his way back George passed his way. "Hey Harry. Did you talk with Ginny?" Harry grimaced. "I tried." "Aah. She'll come around, Harry. Don't give up. See ya later."


	2. Meeting Potter and WHAT?

Here the second chapter, including the first person travelling through time. Enjoy

Meeting Potter and WHAT?

Meanwhile Ginny was walking alone through the castle. Really, did Potter really think he could just say "hi, how are you" and she would forget the whole last year, that he left her? Not with her.

She was so caught in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that she was walking straight through a cloud of mist, which still hasn't set yet.

As she walked through the next corridor, which she knew was almost completely destroyed, she suddenly stopped. It had been almost completely destroyed. The corridor that lay before her was completely unharmed, not even a tiny scratch was on the wall. She walked further, maybe they already had rebuilt that one. But it was more than that. Every corridor she walked through was like before the battle, maybe even younger.

She took the way to the Griffindor Common Room and just hoped that Harry Potter was in his dorm or something, so that she wouldn't have to deal with him now. But as she just wanted to say the password the portrait opened and there stood Harry. Who else? "Hey,-.", but he was cut off by Ginny. "Merlin, I thought I made myself clear, you can't just walk in here, say "hi, how are you" and expect me to throw my arms around you and forgive you everything. Really, are you trying to get on Ron's niveau in relationships? I bet even Sirius was better than that.", she clearly was pissed. "Woah, you think Sirius is better than me in relationships? That hurt. And exactly what did I do wrong this time? I haven'-.", he

was cut off by Ginny again: "Oh please. As if you don't know this, Potter. And now you move in the Common room or out, you're blocking the portrait hole." He did as Ginny asked, and Ginny rushed furious into the Griffindor Common room. Ginny glanced around, but as she didn't find Hermione, she went to Hermione's dormitory.

Hermione wasn't in there either, but instead a brown haired girl she had never seen before. But she reminded her of someone. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Charms?" Ginny was confused. "What? There isn't -.", she stopped. Something was definitely wrong here. Very wrong. "Are you feeling alright Lily? Did Potter, Sirius or one of the Slytherins hex you?" "What? No, they wouldn- Wait a second. You just called me Lily?", Ginny was speechless. "Yes, that's your name, remember? Lily Evans." Oh Merlin, what on earth should she do now? Best to play along, and then off to Dumbledore with a cover story and a different appearance. Men, Harry and his father must really be very alike, when it comes to women, when everybody thinks I'm Lily. She smiled. "I was just jok-."

And, as if it couldn't get worse, Lily entered the room. The brown haired girl was speechless and looked with open mouth between the two girls which looked so similar, but still a little different. "Why are you - .",Lily started to ask, then she saw Ginny. "What the fucking hell is going on here. Who are you? Is this one of the Marauders stupid Pranks?! Then it isn't funny. Oh, I will get them one day." Ginny was taken aback, this was Harrys Mum. And she was mad at her. She was scary. She chose to speak before Lily could come up with the idea to hex her or worse. Ginny didn't want to have to hex Harry's mum. "Well, I'm no Prank, as you call it, even if I wish that this would be a Prank. Anyway, I'm Ginny, nice to meet you. And you're?" Lily stared at her then she decided to be polite, if she should be a traitor, she still could blow her arse off later. "Hi, sorry for my outburst. I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you to." "And I am Alice Prewett. How did you even come into the Common room?" "Oh, that was easy. Some guy just came out, called me Lily and asked me if I wanted to go out with him." "Please tell me you said no." Lily sounded horrified. "What do you think of me? Of course I said no. I won't go out with a guy that I don't know, and thinks I am someone else. Hello, I mean before I saw how similar we look like, I took that as an insult." They laughed. Did you insult him? Then James Potter will never even have a clue that that wasn't Lily there." "Actually I did. I thought if he mistakes me for someone else, he doesn't know her really well, so I made him a scene, something like "You can't just say "Hi, how are you" and expect me to throw my arms around you and forgive you everything, I told him that even Sirius is better than that. I don't know if he knows a Sirius, but well, I do know one. It just slipped out." They burst out laughing. "You said that? Wow, that was an insult, and I fought nobody could top Lily, but you're nearer there than anyone I know.", Alice said, while she laughed her head off. "And as he asked what he did wrong, I told him: "As if you don't know that", and that he should move from the portrait hole, because he was blocking it." "You're genius.", said Lily. "That could have been from me." Ginny grinned: "Hey Lily, I've gotta brilliant idea. You know how to perform a transfiguration charm to change the eyebrow colour, do you?" "Yes" Lily didn't know where Ginny was getting at, while Alice had a knowing smile on her face. "The same should go for eyecolour, should it?" "Yes, we had that charm in the sixth class.", Lily still didn't get it. Ginny grinned. "Good. We look so similar to each other, that this should do it. We could switch places when we want to.", Ginny smiled. "No way, I'm headgirl. This is betrayal." "Oh, come on Lily, you would just have to act like me and I like you. And you can tell me your habits like, I don't know, you maybe read a lot and therefore you're often in the library? And it's just for some classes or days. The only persons who maybe would notice something's different are your friends. "Ok, ok, we'll do it. But before we really have to know how we react on what and our habits.", a bright grin appeared on her face. "We can make the whole school, except for Alice of course, wonder who is who.", Ginny laughed. She thought: "Well, if that is so easy for Lily and me, I don't even wanna know how easy it would be for Harry and his father James." How right she was.


	3. Dumbledore

3. In Dumbledore s Office She went in a rush, but not running, that would have been too obvious. Ginny had been sleeping in the dormitory of the Griffindors, a new bed was there for her. And that meant that Dumbledore somehow knew that she was here. She got up extra early, she just hoped Dumbledore wasn't still asleep. At the Gorgoyle she tried passwords, 'till she got the right one. "Bertie Botts every flavoured Beans, Sherbert lemon, Acid pops." The Gorgoyle opened. She rushed in. She hasn't been often in Dumbledore s office, but the few times she was, weren't exactly good memories. But, she had to admit, it was a nice office. The Phoenix Fox was beautiful, she had always admired the beautiful bird. The Sorting Hat was on a shelf, as were books. And there, behind the desk was Dumbledore sitting, like he was never gone, well he was never gone, at least in this time period, she reminded herself. Ginny began to get a headache of all this timetravel thing. Only people like Hermione could make sense of time travelling. "Good morning Miss." It was a sentence, but also a question. Ginny took the first name that came into her mind:"Granger." "Interesting, and may I know you're real last name?" Ginny looked into the sparkling blue eyes behind the halfmoon spectacles of Professor Dumbledore and was sure that she could hide her name and where she came from, but at the price of Dumbledore s trust. "Well, I believe that wouldn't be so good, Professor. It could change things." "And what things may I ask, Miss?" She knew that she had no choice now. But she answered without revealing much. "Well, I always was told that even the tiniest decisions could change the course of accounts. And people who meddle with time happen dangerous things, they even can kill themselves." " you're out of the future.", said Dumbledore. "Yes.", answered Ginny. "Well, I guess you can tell me your true name, I don't think that would change much, because I won't tell anyone, but if you don't want to you can also keep it secret. But one question, are you related to Lily Evans?" Ginny laughed about the irony. "No, I'm not. But - one of my friends is." She had paused for a second. "Aah." He had this knowing smile on his face again, as if he knew that Harry was more than that to her. "So, in which class do you go?" "In the seventh year." "What classes do you take?" "Potions, Charms, Defense against the dark Arts, Transfiguration and Herbiology." "Good. You were in Griffindor?" "Yes." Ok, you will get your timetable from Prof McGonagall, your houseteacher, you may know her. I will tell her about your situation, but only her and nobody else. And try not to tell anyone else, it wouldn't be good if this should hear the wrong ears. And now off you go. I believe breakfast starts momentarily." "Thanks Professor Dumbledore." 


End file.
